Baby Sarah
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will and Emma have a new addition to the family. Wemma baby fluff, Based off my real life family!
1. The Birth of Baby Sarah

**Baby Sarah**

Will and Emma have been married now for five years and they had a boy almost three years ago named Logan and Emma was now pregnant with their second child, this time a girl.

Emma was almost eight months pregnant now and it was about one in the morning when she started getting uncomfortable. Emma just thought it was false labor pains knowing she was still early to be going into labor, so she didn't think much of it. Emma fell back asleep but a few hours later she woke up with pain in her stomach. Now she knew it was time to prepare herself for labor this was it.

"Will, wake up" Emma said nudging Will awake.

Will stirred awake "What" Will said still half asleep.

"I think it's time"

Will shot up "What! How can it be time your not due for over a month!"

"I don't know but it's time! Stop asking questions and call the midwife!" Emma yelled. Emma decided this time she wanted a midwife and to deliver at home.

Will ran and called the midwife and came back to their bedroom "Ok she is on her way"

"Mommy what's going on?" Logan said as he rubbed his eyes as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom.

Will went to kneel down in front of their son "Mommy is going to have the baby today" Will smiled.

Logan's eyes shot open "My sister is coming!" Logan said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah she's coming" Will smiled

"I will be back!" Logan said running back to his room. Will looked back at Emma confused. Soon Logan ran back to the doorway "I'm ready" Logan said with his hands in the air. Will smiled when he saw Logan was wearing the big brother shirt that Emma bought for him a few weeks ago. Logan ran over to the bed and climbed on and crawled over next to Emma. "So she really is coming!"

"Yes she is" Emma smiled

"How long is it going to take for her to come out?"

"Not for awhile"

Logan looked sad "But I want her out now" Logan said looking up at Emma with sad little puppy eyes.

"We want her out now to but these things take time" Emma said as she ran her hand through her sons blonde hair.

"Maybe if I talk to her she will want to come out sooner!" Logan said excited so he got right up to Emma's belly and he talked to her belly "Hey come out! I wanna play with you!" Logan said tapping on Emma's belly. Emma giggled at the sight of their son so excited to be a big brother.

"I bet you she heard you and is excited to come out and meet her big brother" Will said kissing the top of Logan's head. "Now how about you go to sleep it's going to be awhile and it's still early" Will looked over at the clock and saw it was five in the morning.

"No!" Logan yelled as he held onto Emma's arm

"What do you want to stay here and sleep next to mommy?" Emma said as Logan nodded. "Ok you get under the covers and go to sleep then"

Soon Logan was asleep and Emma had another contraction "It's ok babe just breathe it will all be over soon"

"Easy for you to say!" Emma snapped. Soon the contraction stopped and a few more hours went by and the midwife began prepping Emma for delivery.

Logan then woke up "Is she here yet?"

"No she's not"

"Doesn't she want to come out?"

"Yeah she wants to come out and meet us but it takes time" Will said explaining it to Logan.

It was around 11 in the morning when Emma's water broke and the contractions were beginning to get closer together. Around 1:30 Emma was fully dilated and the midwife instructed her to start pushing.

"I love you so much" Will said kissing Emma "Your doing great"

At 2:10 p.m. on June 3rd Sarah Louise Schuester was born weighting 6lbs. 1oz.

"She is beautiful just like her mother" Will smiled kissing the top of Emma's head. "I'm so proud of you Emma and thank you for making me a father of a beautiful little girl."

"Woah she's tiny!" Logan said amazed at how little his sister was.

"You were this tiny at one time also" Will said

"No" Logan said not believing him. Logan leaned over Sarah and kissed the top of her head "I love you"

"That was very nice of you to say to her Logan"

"Why doesn't she say it back?"

"Sarah is too little she cant but one day she will be able to say it back to you" Emma said

Logan looked confused "But I'm little also and I can talk"

"Yes you are little also but she is even smaller" Will said smiling at his sons innocence.

The rest of the day was spent posting pictures of their new addition to the family to Facebook for all their friends and family to see. Sarah spent the day either sleeping or eating. When night came they put her to bed and she slept through the night till the early morning when Will and Emma woke up to Sarah crying. "She must be hungry or need to be changed" Emma said as she got up. When Emma walked into the nursery she saw both Logan and Sarah crying. "Logan honey why are you crying?"

"Because I was reading to her and I hugged her and she started to cry" Logan said through the tears. "She hates me!" Logan said crying louder. "I'm a bad big brother"

"Oh no honey you're a wonderful big brother, Sarah is just a baby and babies cries" Emma said trying to comfort Logan and Sarah at the same time.

"But she's still crying" Logan said as he began to calm down.

"She's just hungry after I feed her she will go back to sleep"

"Can I help?" Logan said wiping the tears from his eyes as he began to smile through the tears.

"Of course you can" Emma said as her Logan and Sarah went to the kitchen and got a bottle and fed Sarah as Logan held the bottle as he assisted in helping her. "See now she stopped crying"

"So she's not mad at me?"

"No of course not"

"Yay!" Logan said jumping up and down

Will and Emma were very glad Logan was taking everything so well. Logan was doing great and never complained about Sarah. Logan loved Sarah and that would never change.

**A/N Thanks for ready. As some of you may or may not know I gave birth to my daughter Sarah on June 3****rd****. I got the inspiration to write a story based off me raising my daughter Sarah. As some of you may know this also but I adopted Logan my husbands son just a few weeks ago. So everything that happened in this story and all the future stories will all be based off of my real life. I figured the best way to keep writing is to write about my life but as Will and Emma! Thanks again for reading and please review! I love getting reviews from you all. **


	2. Hospital

**Baby Sarah**

**Chapter 2**

**One month later**

Everything was going smoothly with Sarah the past month. Logan was loving being a big brother and Will and Emma were enjoying every moment of their beautiful daughter together.

Will and Emma were sleeping when Emma woke up to go to the sound of an alarm "Will wake up what's that sound?" Emma said as Will woke up and they looked at each other. They both got up and walked through the house then they realized the sound was coming from Sarah's room. "Oh my god Will! It's Sarah's breathing alarm!" Emma said as they both ran into the room. They looked down and saw Sarah turning blue.

"Oh my god Sarah! Emma call 911!" Will yelled as he picked up Sarah and laid her on the changing table and performed CPR on her. Sarah started re gaining color to her face and about 15 minutes later an ambulance came.

Emma went to grab Logan "Logan honey wake up"

"Mommy what's happening?" Logan said still half asleep.

"Don't worry honey nothing is wrong we just need to take Sarah to the doctor." Emma said trying to not make it seem like nothing is wrong so Logan didn't get too worried.

Emma carried Logan down to the ambulance "Woah! It's a ambulance!"

"Yes it is honey" Emma said to Logan

"Daddy look it's an ambulance!"

"Yes it is" Will said

They all boarded the ambulance and headed to the hospital. They ran tests on Sarah and couldn't find anything wrong with her.

"You both are lucky that you found your daughter in time cause this looks to be one of those Sudden Infant Death cases" The doctor said

"We bought one of those alarms you clip on the diaper to detect no breathing"

"Well that is a great thing to of bought because that saved your daughters life for sure!" The doctor said

"So what happens now?" Will asked

"Sadly nothing more to do, there is no cure for SID's but just monitor her and maybe have her sleep in your room for a few weeks, that will help ease your minds. We could send her home with an oxygen mask to sleep with so if something like this happens again you know she's still getting air. Other then that there's not more we can do."

"Thank you doctor"

"No problem. Now we will keep monitoring her throughout the day and I would like to keep her overnight."

Sarah was kept overnight and was released the next day. That night was hard on Emma she couldn't sleep.

Will woke up and turned over to snuggle up to Emma but she wasn't there "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

Will got out of bed and walked over to the crib they moved into their room. "You should really get some sleep it's been a long day."

"I couldn't sleep I'm worried she's going to stop breathing again"

"I know you are. How about you go to sleep and I will stay up with her."

"Can you lay down with me?"

"Of course I can" Will said as they both crawled into bed and Emma cuddled up to Will and quickly fell asleep.

Will and Emma knew that getting past this would be difficult not knowing what was going to happen in the future with Sarah.


End file.
